Beth Tezuka
Beth Tezuka is one of the main characters of the web series Bravest Warriors, ''and is the only known female member of the team. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy. In the original animated short, Beth was seemingly unaware of Chris' interest in her and she could not hear him when he finally confessed his feelings. In the series however, she seems to be aware of Chris's feelings, but both are hesitant to acknowledge it. Background During her younger years, Beth was still a good friend and playmate of Chris, Danny, and Wallow. She and Chris would even ride on her Paralyzed Horse, which was struck by the knowledge of the Space-Time Calliope. Beth's father was the leader of the Courageous Battlers before they were lost on the See-Through Zone, and he was eaten by the Aeon Worm until her teenage years. In the meantime, she joined with her friends and together they became the Bravest Warriors. Personality Even as a born warrior at heart, Beth sports a cute, energetic, and fun-loving demeanor and was too hesitant to admit her feelings for Chris. This was likely because through the years (before the Aeon Worm was imprisoned at the See-Through Zone) the Aeon Worm had been eating all of her feelings. Beth is liked by the rest of her team and has even earned the unrequited affection of Chris (which she is seemingly aware of but never mentions). Later on, she admitted her feelings towards him. She calls Chris her "soulmate" and told him that she loves him. She also became angry and expressed doubt and jealousy when she discovered that Chris and Plum have been spending time together in "Season of the Worm", mostly because she loves Chris. Although good-natured, she is tough and completely capable of handling herself. Beth is very artistic and apparently doesn't believe in the ideals of fate nor romance. In "Aeon Worm" she also demonstrated a certain level of submissiveness to her father, calling him "sir" after he speaks to her, suggesting she was raised in a strict household. Nonetheless, she realized he was not sane and didn't let this stop her from punching him in the face. Appearance Beth has a light-skinned warm-toned complexion with long black hair. She wears a white short-sleeved coat with a green and gray jumpsuit, a green belt with a peach-colored sticker on it, and black, high-ankle boots. She also wears gray sports armbands. She wears a green swimsuit that looks like a bikini and a towel which wraps covers her swimsuit in "Gas Powered Stick." She appears to have Japanese heritage, having the Japanese surname of Tezuka. Weapons & Abilities Pilot: *'Resplendent Maelstrom '- In the pilot episode presented to Nickelodeon, she had a red whip which is able to send energy beams at the target, causing them to become bewildered, though this was only seen in the Pilot episode, and may not be canon. Series: *'Red Cat''' - By rubbing her sticker, like the other members of her team, she can summon an animal of sorts; a regular cat (dull pink in color) that can take on different forms, all of them cat themed. Besides her whip, it has transformed into a giant cat (Memory Donk), though it can probably change into other forms as well. **'Cat Lasettes '- Beth sports a red whip (which comes from the sticker on her belt), with ropes shaped like kitten heads. ('''Series). **'''Poison Cat Claws - Beth can launch her cat ropes to scratch her enemies with its poisoned claws, disorienting and blinding the target (Lavarinth). **'Cat Bubble '- Her sticker pet can become a giant cat-shaped bubble that envelops and protects those inside it. It can seemingly grow bigger than a spacebus and will always land safely on the ground (Memory Donk). *'Passenger Particles '- In Bravest Warriors Comic 20# it is revealed that Beth's DNA contains passenger particles which act like Evolution Accelerators. Basically, they can make an organism grow fast in hours or minutes. Because of this, the aeon worm chose Beth as its host to absorb all her feelings due to their accelerating effect. This ability was likely the reason why Mr.Tezuka made a door that leads her through the See-Through Zone were the Aeon Worm is trapped. Relationships Chris Chris and Beth are best friends and they grew up together. Although Chris has an obvious crush on her, she seems to disregard this fact and acts oblivious to Chris' feelings. Despite this, Beth is very possessive of Chris. Beth and Chris kiss in the episode "Memory Donk" when they both lost their memories, but when Beth regains her memories (while she is kissing Chris) she retaliates by saying they're just friends and playfully punches his chest. In "Bravest Warriors Comic #20" Beth finally acknowledges her feelings for Chris. When the tractor beam pulls the Bravest Warriors, Beth convinced Chris to come with them and told Chris that she loved him, but when they finally get out of that, Chris didn't remember what happend, or he just forgot the confession as if nothing happened. Beth didn't seem to care about if he listened, so maybe it was just an impulse. In the episode "Hamster Priest", when Beth comes back to her dimension, she stammers whilst trying to say that Chris and Plum were frenching, possibly being jealous of Plum. Also she looks up into Chris's eyes lovingly when he picks her up. Also when she finds out in "Season of the Worm" that Chris had been spending time with Plum she sounded upset or sad. Or jealous. Plum Plum and Beth are close friends who enjoy hanging out. In the issue 24, Beth gives his sweater, and Plum calls him "Bettany". ''Danny'' Danny and Beth had a previous relationship in the pilot, but this has been removed from the series. Danny and Beth are good friends, and Danny acknowledges Chris' crush on Beth. While he does tease him about it, Danny almost always supports it. Danny and Beth sometimes fight like cats and dogs, funny because of their signature animals being a cat (Beth) and a dog (Danny). Danny and Beth have a playful friendship and often tease each other (usually through insults). In "The Bunless", when Danny had to dance with Beth, at first she seemed unsure, but then she seemed to be enjoying dancing with Danny, and vice-versa. But keep in mind Christ stormed in and swept Beth of her feet. In "Cereal Master" Danny calls Beth a "fresh little chuck-wagon" as a term of endearment for Beth and mentions her "cinnamon girl air." Though it should be noted that he was saying this to motivate Chris to start a relationship with her. In "The Parasox Pub", the Emotion Lord mentions that because Chris did not kill Pudding Town, Danny marries Beth. But, it says that Danny and Beth will get married if Chris follows the path of the Zarpap, Chris doesn't follow the path of the Zarpap. This makes it unclear if Beth and Danny still get married. In "Season of the Worm" , while the Warriors follow Mitch on the Falcon Suit, Danny made a flirty comment to Beth. Quoting "Put away your lady tears Darlin', I'll take care of you." Wallow Friends, and teammate. Paralyzed Horse Beth's horse somehow acquired the ability to become fully sentient and highly intelligent after acquiring knowledge of the Space-Time Calliope. Beth seems to have a great deal of love and care towards him. He apparently sacrificed himself to save her from the Aeon Worm. Beth has had her horse sin ce she was six (a total of ten years so far). It seems that her horse has been neglected by Beth because she doesn't ride with him much anymore. Her horse still cares for her and has knowledge of the future and past, as he has discovered the Meaning of Life, and understands the principles of Forever. From his log of July 3, 3085, he says that although having supreme knowledge of forever he still stands by Beth and cares for her and is bothered by the fact that when Beth is in pain, he cannot help. Episode Appearances *Animated short ''Season 1: *Time Slime *Emotion Lord *Butter Lettuce *Memory Donk *The Bunless *Lavarinth *Gas-Powered Stick *Dan Before Time *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug *Sugarbellies ''Season 2: *Aeon Worm *RoboChris *Mexican Touchdown *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team *Merewif Tag (Mentioned) *The Dimension Garden (As 6 Years Old) *The Parasox Pub (Mentioned) *Season of the Worm *Season of the Mitch ''Miniepisodes: *Moo-Phobia *Dramabug *Terrabeth Bytes Trivia *The Emotion Lord hints that something happens to Beth in the future, maybe even death, but he disappears before this can be confirmed, saying that he has already given too much information. Or it could be that "Danny" marries Beth but Chris did not follow the path of the Zarpap possibly meaning that it could be Beth Kirkman or Beth Vasquez we won't know until they realease a comic or an episode saying so. **In The Parasox Pub is revealed that the Emotion Lord was talking about Beth getting married to Danny If Chris follows the path of the Zarpap. *It is possible that she will someday marry Chris and have a son named Martin who is Finn's biological father in Adventure Time making her Finn's possible grandmother, but this is just a headcanon. *Her surname was derived from Osamu Tezuka, the creator of Astro Boy. *Her body shape is strikingly similar to that of Fionna from Adventure time. **Beth's "Cat Lasettes" may reference Fionna's adoptive sister, Cake, who can use her magic powers to turn into a flail. *In the comics, there is a dark secret about Beth that only the Emotion Lords are aware of. This secret is a potential threat to all life in the universe. It has been revealed that this secret is that she is able to bear the Aeon Worms children. Though the secret may go further then that. *Beth also wears a retainer and sometimes glasses. *She has a poster of DJ Shap Fancy Bone in her room. *The Character introduction of issue 2 of the comics corresponds to the favorite foods of the characters in the show, Beth's favorite food is Butter lettuce. *In the comics, she is shown to have a love for bazookas. *She physically resembles Kagome Higurashi from "Inuyasha". **She also resembles Jade Harley from Homestuck By Andrew Hussie. *Her last name in the web-series was first revealed in Lavarinth. *With her last name being Japanese and her paler skin it is likely, and heavily implied that she is of Japanese descent. *In the comic book series (issue 19) it is stated that Beth never had a mother. Her father was pregnant with her for 9 months. *In Season of the Mitch she became the unofficial leader of the Bravest Warriors. Gallery ''To see more, go to: Beth/Gallery Official Art Old Beth.jpg 6810243526 4d2d97c926 b.jpg Modelsheet - Beth-Half Awake in Bathrobe.png|Beth's bathrobe Beth in space suit helmet lights on.png images (3).jpg|Beth descarga.jpg|beth Modelsheet bethhologramasprincess.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Beth Hologram, 30% Sexier.png Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Beth Hologram as a Princess.png|Beth as a Princess 10297628 612606795495890 5311783462959355007 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bravest Warriors